Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to a high data rate (25 Gs/s range) flash analog-to-digital (ADC) converter for use in serial line receivers employing an architecture that combines power and area efficient integrating comparators with an automatic offset calibration system.
Discussion of Related Art
ADCs play a critical role in today's electronic circuits, computing systems, and communication systems. For example, modern coding schemes in data communication require the use of an ADC at the receiver side. Modern integrated circuit complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) technology has improved to the point that system designs which have historically been realized using analog techniques can now be built with a combination of ADC and digital signal processing techniques.